Password/Merchandise
Board Games Milton Bradley (1962-1986) Milton Bradley made 25 editions of the iconic game from 1962-1986, although number thirteen was skipped due to superstitious purposes. In addition, they've also released a "Fine" edition in 1963 and "Educational" editions from 1962-1963 and 1978. Editions/Volumes 1-12 81T80LGjS9L._SL1500_.jpg il_570xN.363570194_obts.jpg $T2eC16NHJF0E9nmFQit+BP9vwh3wMQ~~60_35.JPG $(KGrHqZ,!poE8WtZ7lu4BPGwtZl(f!~~60_35.JPG 286050.jpg $T2eC16VHJIQE9qUHtHBcBRTMSMyPI!~~60_35.JPG il_570xN.477356110_1vyt.jpg il_570xN.487338937_elzf.jpg m-V6ZS9JLPBYu8dU075Fovw.jpg $(KGrHqVHJFQFIhlF0332BSI+LYQ)Ow~~60_57.JPG mQfXFHFfK5bLqU4_MfJxpsg.jpg 185px-Pic99877_md.jpg Editions 14-25 (Technically, it's editions 14-24 as there was no 13th edition made.) il_570xN.361224485_qa2g.jpg 185px-Pic42578_md.jpg 185px-Pic956673_md.jpg Password_17th_Edition.jpg $(KGrHqF,!qEFHgH5BFepBR+s6N(N!g~~60_35.JPG il_570xN.472710834_nxj2.jpg $T2eC16R,!wsE9suwydzfBSJ9LdkgDw~~60_57.JPG il_570xN.342402494.jpg $T2eC16V,!)UFI,jKTlbHBSNLg6rnVw~~60_57.JPG $(KGrHqJ,!lgFGjgt1YoEBRrS7wg1lw~~60_57.JPG 4cc1886621d29_12855n.jpg il_fullxfull.461486744_1foj.jpg Promo Ads mb2.jpg 1980MiltonBradley44 M.jpg Fine Edition (1963) $(KGrHqZ,!jIE+eDWkvnzBP-,LJP)cw~~60_58.JPG Educational Password (1962-1963, 1978) $T2eC16d,!)kFIfBpGVToBSLnzeRKmw~~60_57.JPG 4a8214de872e2_58893n.jpg $T2eC16FHJG!E9nm3pvuGBQUnqTzSbQ~~60_57.JPG Endless Games (1997-present) Banner password_Banner.gif Currently, Endless Games have released seven editions since 1997. passcol.gif password.gif $T2eC16R,!)8E9s4l7dCeBRosTWjyMw~~60_57.JPG password (1).jpg $T2eC16Z,!zEE9s3!YbwKBSCVe2Nilw~~60_3.JPG 632468002502_p0_v2_s260x420.JPG 14119736.jpg 51jL0-f+doL.jpg Password_3D_right_Web-1.jpg Including a "remake" of the first edition in 2002... $T2eC16RHJF0E9nmFSHp-BQed5EG8zw~~60_12.JPG ...a "Junior" edition in 2003... passjunior.jpg ...for which it was also re-released along with Password in a "tin" edition in 2004... 9780641845147_p0_v2_s260x420.jpg ...a re-release of the "5th edition" as a "Quick Pick" travel game in 2008... 230274.jpg 335966.jpg ...and a "Golden 50th Anniversary" edition featuring Allen Ludden and Betty White on the cover in 2011. pTRU1-11791812dt.jpg A "Deluxe" edition was released at various Barnes and Noble stores in 2019. 0632468002519_p3_v4_s600x595.jpg Online Game The now-defunct website Uproar.com once had a single-player online version where instead of just one partner every time, you were allowed to play along with lots of other people in a party-like atmosphere. One person is designated as the clue giver for one word and has four chances to convey the word to the others. Points are given based on how quickly the others can guess. The first clue is worth 1,000 points, second clues are worth 800 points, third clues are 500 points and last clues are 200 points. The game plays until everyone has had a chance to give clues, then the winner is determined and iCoins are being passed out. However, as of September 30, 2006, the website has now been shut down offering no game show-based online games of any kind. uproar_home_logo.gif Password_regular.gif minipassword.gif Play Password Now.jpg password_banner.gif thumb_password.gif DVD Box Sets On December 2, 2008, BCI/Eclipse released a DVD box set called The Best of Password: The CBS Years 1962-1967. The set predominately features the nightttime show, with most of the final disc containing daytime episodes from 1967; notably, despite their existence, neither the nighttime or daytimes finales are presented. Password TheBestOf rev.jpg Although Password began in 1961, the DVD set consistently states "The CBS Years: 1962-1967"; This misleading title may be due to the earliest episode on the set being the nightttime premiere, which aired originally in 1962. In 2010, A rerelease by Mill Creek (which acquired the rights to the Fremantle game show DVD sets following BCI's collapse) corrected this error. Best-of-Password--32-Episodes--3pc.jpg An earlier mock-up of the package showed host Ludden on the later CBS set with the original ABC logo on the front of the desk (as well as on the spine), while a slew of celebrities were listed on the bottom of the cover. Futhermore, the press release stated that the set would range "from the early 1960s all the way up to the mid 1970s", indicating that the ABC episode would be included. A later update to the box art removed the celebrities list and clarified that the set would only cover the CBS era, although the ABC logo was still present (the front cover now had it placed of the CBS logo above Ludden). The ABC logo was omitted altogether when the DVD set was released, with the CBS logo behind Ludden in the original picture being enlarged. Password_TheBestOf.jpg Unreleased Games Gametek (????) a NES video game was going to be release by them, although the set from this pic resembles The $25,000 Pyramid. 0FD4E535-E5ED-2EF3-A7082EADA549C4C7.png.jpg Endless Games (2008) a Quick Picks edition of Password & Password Junior was promoted in their 2008 catalogue but was never released. P2008EG.png Links Password'' Endless Games Instructions'''' '' [http://web.archive.org/web/20040606164332/http://endlessgames.com/instr/passjr.pdf Password Junior Endless Games Instructions] Category:Password Category:Merchandise